


~No More Bugs~ Project Destati ver

by Japanfangirl19



Series: KH3 SoRiku Song fics [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Sora fights Data Riku possessed by Xehanort in San Fransokyo. He gets some help from someone familiar.





	~No More Bugs~ Project Destati ver

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!! Decided to upload another of this mini series. I kinda like this one. Just because I love Data Sora and Data Riku's relationship in coded. So I hope you enjoy!

Sora was devastated. To see a version of Riku, get possessed by Xehanort. It hurt. He had to save him somehow, but what can he do? He has the Key to Return Hearts but he needs to get close and weaken him. At this rate there’s no way to do it.

Jiminy Cricket explained that version of Riku is a Data version of him that represents his journal in the Datascape.

‘Why would they need the journal for? What purpose?’ Sora thought.

“Had enough?” The Xehanort possessed Data Riku asked mockingly

Donald and Goofy were a bit exhausted fighting the bugs, Baymax still seems to be alright, and Hiro was still giving orders from the visor Sora wears, while the rest of the Big Hero 6 team deal with the other heartless. He’s a bit tired as well, but he can manage. ‘Anything to save Riku’

“Not at all! I can keep going all day!” Said Sora

Data Riku-Xehanort chuckles, "Hmph, really? Then let’s see if you can-” , before he could summon more bugs a voice stopped him,

“Riku, wait!”

Everyone turned to the voice to see…a younger version of Sora?!

‘Wait what?! Who…?!’ Sora thought

“Please Riku you have to stop this! It’s not you!” The other Sora proclaimed.  
Data Riku-Xehanort growled, “The Riku you know is gone, taken over by me, Xehanort!”  
“If that’s so, then I’ll beat you out of him!” The other Sora took a stance  
Data Riku-Xehanort tilts his head arrogantly and sneers, "Hmph, I would like to see you try!”

“Wait! Aren’t you the data version of Sora?!” Jiminy exclaimed.

The other Sora turned to the cricket and grinned, “Yeah! Long time no see huh Jiminy?” He nodded.  
“And you too Donald and Goofy”  
Both nodded smiling at him, and then he turned to the actual Sora. “So you must be the real me?”  
Sora nodded, “Yeah I am.”  
“Then we both agree to take this Xehanort down to free Riku right?”  
“Yeah definitely”  
Data Riku-Xehanort then summoned some bugs at the ready, “You will all soon realize it’s futile, now perish!”

All of them dodged from the attack. Data Sora ran to Sora, “Sora I have a plan!”.  
Sora nodded for Data Sora to continue. “I have the power to debug, maybe it would work on Riku”  
“Alright then let’s try it!”

Both of them got in the same stance and got ready for the next attack while Donald, Goofy and Baymax assist them.  
They all did a few attacks and defeated some bugs. Then when they got close to Data Riku-Xehanort, Data Sora raises his keyblade, a flash of light twinkled, “Sora now!” Sora raised his keyblade next along Data Sora’s keyblade. A burst of light blinded Data Riku-Xehanort, and was forced to his knees. 

Then a flash of memories went through his mind

“Riku! Riku!”  
Data Riku turned from the monitors and looked over at the voice  
“Oh Sora. What is it?”

Data Sora was holding a tiny figure in his hand. It looked like a tiny version of him, but cuter.

“Look! I found this while I was patrolling the datascape! It looks like you doesn’t it?”*

Data Riku-Xehanort held his head in shook, ‘Wha-what is this?’ 

Another flash of a memory

“Hey Riku! Wanna explore?”  
“But I got to-“  
“Oh come on Riku it’ll be fine I promise. Now come on!”

Another flash

Both of them were sitting on the paopu tree on Destiny Islands.  
Data Sora looked at Data Riku and then looked down looking red. 

Data Riku looked over at Data Sora and tilted his head, “You ok Sora?”  
Data Sora lifted his head to look to Data Riku. “Yeah yeah I’m alright!” He said with a big grin on his face. He rubbed his head in nervousness.

“Um Riku?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I want to tell you something. Something important”

Data Riku looked a little concerned. ‘Did something happen? It’s not like him to act this way’

“Whatever it is I’m sure I can handle it”  
“You sure?”  
Data Riku nodded. Data Sora then took Data Riku’s hands to hold. “Ok. So I have to confess something to you.”  
He looked at the paopu fruit hanging in the tree then back to Data Riku. “Riku, I lo-“

He gets cut off from strike of lightning and the dark storm clouds rolling in.  
Both jumped up in alarm. 

“What?! What’s going on?!” Data Sora asked in alert.  
Data Riku pulled up the monitors, “ Someone invaded the journal”  
“But who?!”

Suddenly evil laughter came from around them. They both looked to see where it came from.

“So sorry that I had to ruin the moment”

They both looked at the direction of the voice. There they see a figure in a black coat was standing on the bridge.

“Who are you?!”, shouted Data Riku. Both summoned their weapons.  
“Oh? You don’t know who I am? Well I'm not surprising. You only met my heartless”  
“Huh?”

The figure took off their hood to show an old man.

“Well no matter, I shall take this journal as my vessel. I heard it was…quite special”

From his hands darkness consumed both of them.

“Sora!”

Data Riku pushes Data Sora out of the attack. “Riku!”

Data Riku was trapped. He managed to hand something to Data Sora, “Take it! Use it leave the datascape!”

“No I can’t leave you!”  
“You have to! Better you than me! Ugh!”  
“Riku no!”

The old man chuckles seeing their interaction, “How sweet. You always will do anything for this boy hmm? Gives me an idea when I encounter the real Riku”

Data Sora gritted his teeth and yelled at the old man, “Let him go!”. He was about to attack the old man, but Data Riku stopped him.

“Sora stay back please!”, Riku pleaded.  
“But I-“  
“Sora please, you have to leave. Once you leave, get help. Then you can save me”  
“Riku…”  
“Trust me, please”

Data Sora wanted to cry but nodded and used the item Data Riku gave him.  
‘A crown, like mine’  
A flash of light from the crown lit up taking him away from the heartbreaking scene. He then ended up in a big city, with tall buildings and many people walked around…

“Argh!”  
“Riku! Please I know you can hear me! Fight back! Fight that guy inside you!”  
“I-I..”

His expression was distraught. Then he sneered and stood up.  
“You think that one messily attack will take me down?!” He summoned more bugs towards the two Soras. 

Both Sora’s blocked the attack. “It worked for a bit! Let’s try it again!” Data Sora said to Sora.

They did the attack a few more times and then Data Riku-Xehanort fell to his knees and never got up.

“Riku!”

Data Sora ran up to him. He looked up,

“So-Sora?”  
Data Sora sighed and dismissed his keyblade. “Yeah I’m here”  
“Sora please! Stay back! He’s still there. I don’t know how long I can-“

Then he was hugged by Data Sora, “Sora?”  
“I’m not leaving you again. I just can’t!”  
“Sora…”

Data Sora looked at Sora and nodded. He nodded back and he summoned the Key to Return Hearts. He aimed it at Data Riku and a light beam came out of the tip and struck his chest. A heart came out then faded into darkness.

Data Riku was shocked, “He’s gone… I don’t feel him anymore.”  
Data Sora looked at Sora and said, “Thank you so much. For helping me get my Riku back.”  
“It’s no problem! I would have done the same with my Riku honestly haha”

Jiminy came out on top of Sora’s shoulder. “So now where will you two go?”  
Data Riku stood backup with the help of data Sora and ansewered him, “Back in the datascape of the journal. But I prefer we still with you.”  
“Huh? Why?”  
“I feel like it’s safer with you than left alone in the castle.”  
“Ah right that makes sense. I understand. I shall keep you on my person”  
Data Riku nodded, “Thank you”. He turned to Data Sora and held out his hand, “Shall we?”  
Data Sora nodded and took Data Riku’s hand, “Yeah!”

They both started to fade away back into the journal. Data Sora started waving to Sora and the others,  
“Bye real me! I’m glad I got to finally meet you!”  
Sora grinned and waved back, “Me too!”  
Donald, Goofy and Jiminy waved back as well, “Bye!” 

Then in a flash of light they were gone and in its place a journal. Jiminy walked up to it and picked it up. He turned and jumped back into Sora’s shoulder.

“Hey Sora? Is everything alright now?” Hiro asked.  
“Yeah everything is alright”

Bonus:

Meanwhile back in the journal

“Riku, I love you!”  
*Data Riku.exe has stopped working*  
“Ah! Rikuuuuu!”

**Author's Note:**

> *[ https://myreadingmanga.info/rs-kingdom-hearts-dj-toybox-1-5-eng/ (idea from here. Warning the ads are nsfw)]


End file.
